


Talk To Me

by No_Eyed_Gurl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Dysregulation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), adhd reader, reader has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Eyed_Gurl/pseuds/No_Eyed_Gurl
Summary: Reader has ADHD and emotional dysregulation gets the best of her after a bad day. Papyrus notices and tries to help.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while I was feelin' down

_Keep it together!_ _You don't want to let him see you cry, because if he sees you cry, he'll get worried and that's the last thing you want._ You mentally told yourself. However that didn't help you, the tears had already threatened to spill. It was only a matter of time before they did. 

You took in a deep breath before turning the knob on the door of the home you and Papyrus shared. As soon as you had opened the door, your lovable dork of a boyfriend had scooped you up into his long arms, engulfing you in a warm embrace. "Oh my sweet, (Y/n)! How I've missed you so!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

The sudden contact is all it took. The next thing you knew, warm tears began to pour from your eyes like coffee out of a coffee pot first thing in the morning. You then clung to him as you let out a quiet sob or two. 

Papyrus had taken notice of this and let you down on the ground so that you were standing in front of him while he was on one knee. "(Y/n), my love, what's the matter? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, genuine concern lacing his voice. 

You wiped your eyes, to prevent your cheeks from being stained by your tears. "N-no honey, you didn't do anything wrong." You said between sniffles. "I just... had a rough day is all." Papyrus frowned in response to your reply. He hated seeing you upset like this. You tried to dry your eyes, but it was no use, the tears were coming down like downpour.

Papyrus scooped you up once more, to your surprise, and gently placed you on the couch. He then took a seat next to you. "Perhaps, you would feel better if you told The Great Papyrus what happened." He suggested, placing a hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles into it.

Tears still poured down your face as you nodded. You then proceeded to tell him how you embarrassed yourself in front of your coworkers. It wasn't even a big deal. But that's what emotional dysregulation does to you.

Papyrus sat and listened to your story. You even smiled at the parts of the story where you had gotten emotional. When you had finished your now amusing tale, your sweetheart skeleton of a boyfriend asked you why you were smiling by the end of it. You mentioned to him how silly it was that you were upset because of all that. 

Papyrus' arm was now resting over your shoulder and you cuddled up to close to him. "Do you feel better, my dear?" You nodded. "Much better, sweetie." If you were being honest with yourself, you never thought talking about it was going to make you feel better, but it was just what you needed.

You let out a sigh as a frown fell on your face. "Sorry for making you worry so much Papyrus." You said, somewhat quietly. 

Papyrus then grabbed both of your hands, causing you to look up at him. "(Y/n), my sweet, you don't need to apologize for something that you can't control. Your brain may be made differently than most peoples, but that doesn't make you any less important or special than anyone else. And I know you wish you could get rid of your ADHD, but if I'm being honest, it makes you unique. It makes you who you are. And I love this lovely lady who sits before me!" He said proudly.

A blush had surfaced to your cheeks. You gave Papyrus a big smile, followed by a quick kiss. "Thanks, honey. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

He then let out his sweet laugh as he stood up. "Well, darling (Y/n), there's a reason why they call me The Great Papyrus!" He bellowed happily. You soon stood up as well and latched on to his arm lovingly. 

"Come now, let's go make some spaghetti!" Before you could respond, Papyrus was already dragging you to the kitchen.

 _How did I end up with someone as sweet as him?_ You thought.


End file.
